Nicknames
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Prize for CreekGrrl) Ian has decided that Anthony needs a nickname...to Anthony's dismay. (can be friendship or shipping, your choice)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I didn't update at all yesterday because I was...not in a happy place, I was pretty much depressed, anyway this is CreekGrrl's prize for your idea being used in the sequel of Stalker.**

**She selected an Ianthony story, which I've only written in the story I co-wrote with her so...yeah XD also, I also got this when Ian and Anthony were reading fanfic, and the guys made fun of that nick name most of us use for Anthony in fanfics "ant" So yeah, you can take it as friendship or you can take it as a relationship...it all depends on you.**

* * *

" Y'know Anthony, your name is too long." Said Ian, laying on the couch and looking over at Anthony, who was at the table editing. Anthony lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Ian curiously.

" Its only three syllables, An-tho-ny" He replied, counting the syllables on his fingers.

" Exactly, three syllables is way too long, you need a nickname." Said Ian, as a matter of factly, Anthony smiled and rolled his eyes affectionately as Ian got up and sat down next to him, looking at Anthony deep in thought...trying to come up with a nickname. Anthony chuckled, as Ian gazed at him with his blue eyes.

" I don't hear complaints from Mari, Joven, Lasercorn or Sohinki." He replied, when he paused for a second and looked at Ian.

" Why don't you give Lasercorn a nickname, La-ser-corn he has three syllables too."

" But Lasercorn, is already a nickname, his real name is David, Da-vid see? only two syllables." Retorted Ian, with a smile, Anthony tilted his head to the side.

" So, a two-syllable name, has a three syllable nickname and you don't mind that, yet my name which is three syllables long needs a nickname?" He asked, with a small teasing smirk. Ian, paused yet again...ok, that did make little sense...still, he was nothing if not determined.

" And, Sohinki? So-hin-ki, thats three too." Said Anthony, though he could see the determination in his eyes.

" Matt is one syllable, besides, Lasercorn and Sohinki roll off the tongue, Anthony-" He stopped when Anthony gave him a look. Ian chuckled nervously and cleared his throat, changing the subject.

" How about Padilla?"

" My last name?" Asked Anthony, trying to edit as Ian kept going.

" Yeah, Sohinki goes by his last name." Said Ian, Anthony shrugged ok that was true, but he didn't really want people calling him 'Padilla' all the time. He stopped and counted the syllables in his head and smirked.

" Yeah, but you forget Ian, my last name is three syllables too, Pad-ill-a" Said Anthony, Ian counted out the syllables, and shook his head.

" Ok, nevermind that, um...how about Antoinette?" He teased.

" An-toi-ne-tte thats four syllables, and I'm not going to be called Antoinette unless I'm in-character or as a joke." Said Anthony, not even taking his eyes off the screen. He thought this was fun at first, but now it was getting kind of annoying, why did he even need a nickname anyway?

" What does your sister call you? Anty? " Teased Ian.

" She's two years old Ian, of course she can't say my whole name yet...and I refuse to be called Anty." Said Anthony, Ian smirked and poked his friend's shoulder.

" Ok, how about Ant? " Asked Ian, his eyes lighting up at possibly having found a good nickname, 'Ant' a shortning of Anthony and only one syllable long...Anthony raised an eyebrow and looked at Ian.

" Ant, really?" He asked, Ian nodded.

" Yeah, Ant besides thats my nickname for you in fanfictions, so why not?" Asked Ian. with a small smile.

" Because Ant is also the name of a bug, besides Anthony is one of those names that doesn't need a nickname...like Ian for example," He stopped and smirked deciding to have a little fun.

" But, ok I accept it Ia." Said Anthony, teasingly. Now, it was Ian's turn to furrow his brow.

" Ia?"

" Well, Ian is two syllables long, and thats way too long, and so is your last name...since you also insist on giving me a nickname why shouldn't I give you one? " He joked, Ian lifted an eyebrow.

" Then why not use Andy, since my midd- nope, no I changed my mind...I refuse to be called Ia though." He replied, making Anthony laugh.

" Ant, knock it off." He joked,

" I will, when you will Ia." He replied, both stopped and burst out laughing, at how slightly ridiculous they were being.

" Ok Anthony, you win no nicknames." Said Ian leaning against Anthony, Anthony smiled and ruffled Ian's hair.

" Thanks, Ian."

* * *

**And, that was my first ever, Ianthony that I wrote by myself... what do you think?**


End file.
